In recent years, miniaturization of a measurement or an inspection object of a scanning electron microscope such as a semiconductor device or the like has been progressed. A dimension of a pattern in a depth direction (Z direction) is increased relative to a size of the pattern in a sample surface direction (X-Y direction) in accordance with the miniaturization, and an increase in an aspect ratio (dimension in Z direction/dimension in X or Y direction) of the pattern becomes significant. There is an electron ejected from a bottom portion of such a pattern which collides with a side wall of the pattern.
On the other hand, shortening of a time period required for a measurement of an inspection has been requested along with a request for measuring a fine pattern. In recent times, portions of measuring and inspecting a semiconductor device tend to increase, and a measured point (visual field of electron beam) needs to move at high speed in order to realize a high throughput. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for speeding up to move a visual field which uses an image shift deflector. Also, Patent Literature 1 describes to control a deflection angle of a secondary electron in accordance with an electric field or a magnetic field which is generated in accordance with an image shift in order to guide an electron to a conversion electrode that is arranged at outside of an axis of an electron beam and on a side of an electron source of a detector, or the detector.